eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5226 (9 February 2016)
Synopsis As Jordan tells Denise to leave him alone Kim hits him around the head with her handbag, not realising who he is. Denise offers to clean up his cut and they go into the house. Jordan says he doesn’t need Denise’s protection but she doesn’t believe him. He tells her he is living in a squat on Thatcher’s Estate. He is mixed up with drug dealers and gangs, just like his mum. She offers to help and tends to the cut on his head. Patrick and Vincent enter as Jordan flinches and grabs Denise’s arm. Denise tells them what has happened but Patrick is less than sympathetic. Kim asks if he wants money. Denise is determined to help but Patrick thinks Jordan is a liar like his father. Jordan moves threateningly towards Patrick. Jordan reminds him that Lucas killed his mother. Vincent intervenes and tells him to calm down. Denise reaches out to him and Jordan pushes her away propelling her into the step ladder. Kim rushes to her and Vincent pushes Jordan back. Kim tends to Denise in the kitchen and tells her Jordan is trouble. Jordan overhears them as Patrick and Vincent approach him. Denise comes into the living room to find Jordan has gone. Kim follows her and tells her that Jordan was conning her. They go to No.1 and discuss the situation. Denise agrees to leave her in her past. Jordan walks down a dark road alone. A gang of men corner him and beat him to the ground as he tries to run away... Sonia gets home after a fifteen minute run in preparation for the Walford half marathon and is exhausted. She and Tina are looking after Lily and Arthur for Martin. Carmel appears on their door step asking if she knows where Martin is. Sonia asks what’s wrong. Sonia finds Kush in the Albert and coaxes him back to her house. Kush is enamoured when he sees baby Arthur in his buggy. In his drunken state Kush goes to tell Sonia about Arthur but is interrupted as Martin enters. He has been searching for an MBU for Stacey. Martin leaves with the kids and Kush is left sat on Sonia’s sofa. She suggests he should help her train for the half marathon. She tells him she is doing it for the Walford Baby Unit and he agrees. Tina asks why she lied but Sonia knows this will help him to focus on something and the money is for Walford Hospital. Kush returns home to find Carmel in the flat and apologises to her. He looks at the colour tests on the wall and promises to buy some paint tomorrow. Whilst waiting for his cab Buster explains to Mick and Lee that he never stays in one place for as long as this. Buster reminds them that he backed Dean. He failed everyone. Mick tells him he is leaving because he’s a coward. Mick tells Lee to go get some more beers but Buster gets up determined to leave. Under his breathe Mick tells Lee to go and get Shirley. As Buster reaches the door to leave Shirley walks in and confronts him. The taxi driver is ringing the doorbell. Shirley tells Buster she loves him in her own way and Buster proposes. She tells him to shut up. Mick leaves them together and Lee gets rid of the taxi driver. Linda hosts a raffle for the Land ladies and Thelma is playing up. Nancy comes downstairs to find Thelma nosing around. She admits that she calls Linda Lisa to annoy her. She tells Nancy she should be behind the bar and mentions that she needs an assistant manager in her pub, The Rat and Ferret. She suggests Nancy do a trial shift and hands her a business card. Nancy is tempted. Linda finds them and tells Thelma to get back to the bar. In the Vic, Abi helps Babe as she sees her struggling with plates of food. Abi receives another message from Lauren with a picture of her nephew and shows Babe. Babe offers Abi a few shifts working with her which will help her to save for a place with Ben. Babe returns to the bar and notices Ben messaging Paul and their reactions. Jay asks the girl in the café if she wants to go for a proper drink but she tells him she’s on ‘drunk patrol duty’ and suggests he gets her another milkshake. Thelma arrives in the café whilst Jay is in the toilet and is clearly the girl’s mother. As they leave Jay returns and tells her she has his number. She smiles and leaves. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes